Karabiner 98k
Die Kar98k ist ein Repetierkarabiner, der in jedem Call of Duty vorkommt, das im 2. Weltkrieg spielt, außerdem im Überlebenskampf von Call of Duty: Black Ops. Es ist eine deutsche Waffe und wird daher auch von deutschen Soldaten benutzt, auch der Spieler kann sie verwenden, jedoch sieht man fast keine Verbündeten damit. Call of Duty und Call of Duty: United Offensive Kampagne Die Kar98k ist die Hauptwaffe der Gegner in diesen beiden Spielen und taucht vorallem in den ersten Missionen thumbauf. Sie ist ziemlich stark und kann mit einem Kopfschuss oder bis zu drei Körpertreffern töten, jedoch wird sie durch ihre Eigenschaft, nach jedem Schuss neu durchzuladen, ausgebremst. Auf dem Schlachtfeld findet man sie häufiger als die Waffen der Alliierten und deshalb ist sie ein toller Ersatz für die Lee-Enfield, Mosin-Nagant oder M1 Garand. Am besten benutzt man sie aus der Distanz und aus mittlerer Entfernung, denn für Nahkämpfe ist die Waffe wirklich nicht gemacht. Mit einem Zielfernrohr ist die Kar98k das aktuellste Scharfschützengewehr für die Deutschen und die Briten, da eine Lee-Enfield mit Zielfernrohr nicht existiert. Multiplayer Im Multiplayer wird die normale Variante von den Deutschen und die Variante mit Zielfernrohr von den Deutschen und den Briten benutzt. Sie behält die gleichen Eigenschaften wie in der Kampagne und kann einen Gegner mit nur einem Treffer ausschalten. Die langsame Feuerrate ist aber ebenfalls ein Problem. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Die Kar98k ist die Hauptwaffe vom deutschen Militär und von den Statistiken her die häufigste Waffe im Spiel. Sie thumberscheint in jeder Mission, besitzt hohen Schaden und eine angemessene Feuerrate für ein Gewehr. Durch einen Fehler ist die Waffe im Spiel nicht entsichert, aber man kann trotzdem schießen. Call of Duty 2 Kampagne Die Kar98k ist im Prinzip direkt aus den früheren Spielen entnommen. Es handelt sich um ein präzises, starkes, thumbjedoch langsam schießendes Gewehr, das hauptsächlich von den Deutschen benutzt wird und in beinahe jeder Mission erscheint. Aus der Ferne benötigt man jetzt jedoch zwei Treffer in die Glieder, um einen Gegner zu töten. Multiplayer Im Multiplayer ist die Kar98k wie im Einzelspieler. Sie gehört zum deutschen Team und kann jeden Gegner mit einem Treffer ausschalten, jedoch ist man im Nahkampf meistens verloren. Man kann mit ihr viel Munition sparen, wenn jeder Schuss den Körper trifft. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Im Einzelspieler wird die Kar98k vom deutschen Militär benutzt und ist immer noch ziemlich häufig, jedoch nicht mehr annähernd so oft erhältlich wie die MP40. Trotzdem ist es nie ein Nachteil, eine zu haben, weil sie mit einem Schuss töten kann. Besonders nützlich wird sie auf offenen Schlachtfeldern und wenn es darum geht, etwas zu verteidigen. Am besten nimmt man sich noch eine vollautomatische Waffe mit, weil man mit der Kar98k im Nahkampf meistens aufgeschmissen ist, dennoch ist es ziemlich leicht, den Gegner aus der Hüfte zu treffen. Man kann sowohl die Variante mit Zielfernrohr als auch die Variante ohne Zielfernrohr finden. Call of Duty 3 Kampagne Die Kar98k wird vom deutschen Militär benutzt und ist eine extrem häufige Waffe, weil sie in jeder Mission thumbauftaucht. Sie ist stark, aber da man nach jedem Schuss den Hebel umlegen muss, ist es unmöglich, in schneller Reihenfolge abzudrücken. Sie wird insgesamt von der M1 Garand verdrängt und sollte nur mitgenommen werden, wenn einer der Starterwaffen die Munition ausgegangen ist und man gerade keine andere Waffe in die Hände bekommt. Eine Kar98k mit Zielfernrohr kann in der Mission Die Insel gefunden werden, wenn man in den Bunker links geht, nachdem man einem Panzergeschoss ausgewichen ist. Sie befindet sich ganz außen links im Bunker hiner einem Maschinengewehr. In diesem Abschnitt der Mission ist sie ziemlich nützlich, weil man Nahkämpfe vermeiden kann und sie eigentlich immer mit einem Treffer tötet. Multiplayer Die Kar98k ist Teil der deutschen Gewehrschützenklasse. Sie ist äußerst präzise und hat den höchsten Schaden pro Schuss von allen Waffen im Spiel (selbst mehr als der Panzerschreck und die Bazooka). Verglichen mit dem amerikanischen Gewehr, der M1 Garand, ist sie stärker und präziser, jedoch muss man immer noch nach jedem Schuss den Hebel umlegen, ein Risiko, das nicht unterschätzt werden darf. Die Kar98k hat außerdem ein kleineres Magazin als die M1 Garand, nämlich 5 Schüsse anstatt 8 - jedoch kann man sie auch nachladen, bevor das Magazin leer ist. Die Kar98k mit Zielfernrohr ist ein Teil der deutschen Aufklärerklasse. Sie ist eigentlich die gleiche Waffe wie die Variante ohne Zielfernrohr, nur eben ausgelegt auf einen Kampf aus der Distanz. Sie ist effektiv, wenn man campt, während man sich in einem hohen Gebiet oder Gras versteckt, wodurch man genug Zeit bekommt, einen Treffer auf ein Ziel zu landen. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Die Kar98k wird wie immer vom deutschen Militär benutzt und ist wieder häufig zu finden, jedoch nicht mehr so häufig wie die MP40. Sie ist eines von nur zwei Gewehren, bei denen man das Visier benutzen kann, das andere ist die Lee-Enfield. Größtenteils erledigt sie Feinde mit zwei Treffern, außer man montiert ein Zielfernrohr darauf. Call of Duty: World at War Kampagne Die Kar98k erscheint in der Kampagne, während man als Russe spielt und wird dort von vielen Deutschen benutzt, thumbweswegen Munition auch nie ein großes Problem ist. Während Herz des Reiches benutzen die Deutschen die Waffe nur in den frühen Kämpfen, doch sobald man im Reichstag ist, wird sie durch das Gewehr 43 und die STG-44 ersetzt. Die Waffe ist stark, besitzt jedoch im Vergleich zur Arisaka und Mosin-Nagant eine langsame Nachladeanimation. Multiplayer Die Kar98k wird mit Level 41 freigeschaltet. Alle Gewehre haben die selbe Präzision, den selben Basisschaden, Nachladezeit und Reichweite. Die Präzision hängt jedoch total vom Geschick des Spielers ab und ob man mit einem Zielfernrohr den Atem anhält. Die Gewehre unterscheiden sich nur anhand der Feuerrate und des Schwungs, doch beide Eigenschaften kann man irgendwie ausgleichen. Mit einem Zielfernrohr bekommt die Kar98k einen riesigen Schadensbonus und bewegt sich nach einem Schuss kaum. Von den Statistiken her kann man sie dann am ehesten mit der R700 oder der Intervention vergleichen. Nur die Springfield zieht den Hebel schneller, jedoch hat die Kar98k ein viel klareres Visier. Mit einem Zielfernrohr tötet diese Waffe ab der Brust mit einem Treffer. Ohne Zielfernrohr ist zumindest ein Kopfschuss der sofortige Tod des Gegners, unabhängig von der Distanz. Überlebenskampf Die Kar98k ist auf allen Karten im Überlebenskampf verfügbar, abgesehen von Shi No Numa, wo sie durch die Arisaka ersetzt wird. Sie befindet sich immer an der Wand im Starterraum, wo sie 200 Punkte kostet, Munition kostet 100 Punkte und verbesserte Munition 4500 Punkte. Ganz selten erscheint sie auch in der mysteriösen Kiste. In den ersten drei Runden ist sie effektiv, weil sie mit nur einem Kopfschuss tötet. In Runde 4 braucht man schon zwei Kopfschüsse, was immer noch kein Beinbruch ist. Danach ist sie mit ihrem geringen Schaden und niedriger Feuerrate kurz gesagt unnötig. Die meisten Spieler ignorieren die Waffen im Starterraum sowieso, weil es so früh verschwendetes Geld wäre, ein Gewehr zu benutzen. Die Version mit Zielfernrohr ist bloß nur Nacht der Untoten erhältlich. Um sie zu bekommen, muss man eine Couch zum oberen Stockwerk freikaufen und dann nach hinten in den Ausschnitt gehen. Dort befindet sich ein Schrank, den man für 1500 Punkte aufkaufen kann. Vor dem Schrank wurde auf den Boden mit Kreide ein Fragezeichen und ein Pfeil gemalt. Anders als die Variante ohne Zielfernrohr ist die Kar98k für Scharfschützen ziemlich effektiv und kann bis Runde 12 mit einem Kopfschuss töten. Man kann sie schon als kleine Alternative für die PTRS-41 ansehen. Natürlich ist sie nicht so kräftig wie diese und besitzt auch nicht die Feuerrate, aber sie ist präziser, lädt schneller nach und hat ein klareres Visier. Die Version mit Zielfernrohr lädt Kugel für Kugel nach, anders als die Version ohne, weshalb sie in engen Situationen zum Hindernis werden kann. Auf Der Riese kann man die Kar98k punchen, wodurch sie zur Armageddon wird. Die Armageddon ist von der Stärke her ähnlich wie die Kar98k mit Zielfernrohr auf Nacht der Untoten. Sie hat 8 Kugeln im Magazin und 60 Kugeln in Reserve. Es ist angebracht, diese Waffe nicht zu punchen, weil statistisch gesehen jede andere Waffe, selbst die M1911, nach dem Punchen besser ist als die Armageddon. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Die Kar98k erscheint in den Missionen Das Rennen nach Bastogne, Die Befreiung von Bastogne und Die Schlacht thumbvon Bure. In der Winterkampagne in Europa kann man die Waffe auch häufig mit Zielfernrohr antreffen. Call of Duty: Black Ops Die Kar98k taucht in den Karten Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt (wo sie die Springfield ersetzt) und Der Riese wieder thumbauf, wenn man das Rezzurection-DLC besitzt. Sie gleicht der Version aus World at War 1 zu 1, abgesehen davon, dass das Modell mehr Details aufweist. Man kann sie nur für 200 Punkte an den Kreidemarkierungen an den Wänden kaufen. Die Variante mit Zielfernrohr bleibt ebenfalls im Scharfschützenschrank auf Nacht der Untoten. Die gepunchte Version gleicht ebenfalls der Version aus World at War. Infos Call of Duty 3 *Der Hebel der Kar98k sieht älter und verrosteter aus als der Rest der Waffe, der Spieler bricht ihn regelrecht auf und rammt ihn wieder ran, anstatt die Angelegenheit wie bei den anderen Gewehren locker zu bewältigen. *Wenn man anvisiert, erkennt man, dass die Waffe nicht entsichert ist, aber dennoch kann man den Hebel durchdrücken und schießen. Call of Duty: World at War *In der Wii-Version sieht man beim Nachladen des Scharfschützengewehres keine Kugeln, die in die Kammer geladen werden. Das gilt auch für die Springfield. *In der DS-Version sind versehentlich die Rollen vertauscht worden, das heißt die Deutschen benutzen die Mosin-Nagant, während die Russen die Kar98k verwenden. *In der Wii-Version besitzt sie ein anderes Visier als auf den Konsolen. *Die Kar98k in Final Fronts besitzt in der Third-Person-Ansicht eine Schlinge, die in der First-Person-Ansicht unsichtbar ist. *Das Lösungsbuch von World at War beschreibt die Kar98k fälschlicherweise als russische Waffe. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Im Starterraum in Verrückt hängt jetzt nicht mehr die Springfield, sondern die Kar98k. *Die Version mit Zielfernrohr, die man aus dem Schrank in Nacht der Untoten kaufen kann, macht nach dem Schießen kein Geräusch, wenn man den Hebel umlegt, doch beim Nachladen klingt sie normal. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Deutsche Waffen Kategorie:Scharfschützengewehre